


Stretching a Point

by Liadt



Category: Adam Adamant Lives!
Genre: Doomsday Device, Gen, Humour, tic_tac_woe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/pseuds/Liadt
Summary: The clock is ticking, can Adam save Miss Jones and Simms in time?





	Stretching a Point

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tic_tac_woe prompt 'doomsday device'.

"It's the end of the world starting with us!" said Simms. He wasn't happy, unlike Mr Adamant and Miss Jones, he didn't appreciate being tied up. And if he had to be, it wouldn't be to a mega-tonne bomb.

"It's not all bad," said Georgie, who was also bound to the bomb. It was a ten foot round sphere with handy metal protrusions to tie those who were caught snooping to. Between them was a box on the sphere counting down the seconds to detonation. 

"No?"

"Mr Adamant is always critising my gear, but how useful would his clothes be for powering a doomsday device?"

"You've proved things are worse than I thought. The end of the world is nigh thanks to a machine patched up with your knicker elastic!" Simms would have put his head in his hands, but in the circumstances had to make do with twisting a wrist anxiously.

"It makes a change from nuclear energy destroying the world, although I'm sad to lose the bikini bottoms, they were fab. Besides, Mr Adamant will rescue us,” said Georgie, confidently.

"I doubt it. The Aldershots couldn't have found a better defence for their bomb."

"Adam will be all right, he's getting used to the sixties."

"Not enough for him to push his way through the naked contestants hoping to win the title of Miss Bikini Free Beach Beauty 1967 to reach us at the back of this cave." 

“That's true. Hey! That means he's bound to run in here to avoid seeing an ankle. See, I told you he'd save us in the nick of time,” added Georgie, as a familiar figure, an arm over his eyes, came into the welcoming darkness of the cave.

“Or knickers of time,” said Simms looking up at the offending item.

“Ooh, that gag is worse than a bomb blast.”

“Let's hope we never find out.” And then the pair of them shouted for Adam's help.


End file.
